


As The Days Go By

by SwampRAT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Internal Conflict, M/M, Pre-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampRAT/pseuds/SwampRAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with the renowned Genius/Playboy/Billionaire, Tony Stark, Dr. Banner seems happy enough to be there in the tower. No one really bothers him unless for work related jobs, or if Tony just drops by to chat. The longer he stays he starts to notice Tony's attitude change, a strange feeling starting to build up in his stomach that makes him start to question his feelings and relationship towards his colleague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Days Go By

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, please, be gentle? This is my first time writing and I'm still learning how to write correctly. 
> 
> My grammar will be horrible along with my spelling and punctuation. 
> 
> Anyway, this may turn into more if people like it... Please, let me know if you want more.

"Jesus Christ, Tony." the irritated words rolled off his lips heavily as he walked into the room. Taking his glasses off he sighed, cursing under his breath.

Across the room lay the renowned scientist and genius, Tony Stark, sprawled over the sofa of his pent house. The nightstand and table had a handful of partly empty bottles of alcohol standing around, a few glasses placed with them, leaving nothing to the imagination. It was just about 12:17 AM and Tony had already gotten himself into this condition. 

Sighing heavily both of his hands rose to run through his curly hair as he watched his mostly unconscious friend. "How do you do this to yourself?" he breathed, brows furrowed as he took in the scene.

Tony just grunted in some sort of reply as he turned over and nearly fell off the sofa as he did so. Bruce had to hold himself back from rushing over to catch him. (Let the idiot fall. Teach him a lesson.)

For the last few days Tony had been acting weird, (that wasn't all that much of a shock really) well... weird-er then usual. He wasn't bothering Bruce with all his new ideas, shoving blueprints in his face or asking him to come up to his lab for any reason. At some point JARVIS even stepped in and had mentioned to Bruce that Tony wasn't sleeping (again, shocking?) and asked if Bruce would talk to him. 

Even after insisting he wasn't _that_ kind of doctor JARVIS still pushed he talk to Tony. Bruce had hesitantly accepted, only out of mutual worry for Tony's well-being. 

Walking over, careful to step around the mess on the floor, Bruce knelt down in front of Tony and pushed him onto his side gently. Getting a good look at him Bruce sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, shaking him lightly. 

"Tony. Hey, Tony, wake up." Bruce said, unable to hold back a chuckle as Tony responded with another grunt. "C'mon, get up, let's go to your room."

Picking Tony up Bruce managed to pull him up onto his back, (Yay! Piggyback rides!) wrapping his arms around Tony's legs before standing up, again making his away around the mess, and walking out of the main room. Waiting for the elevator seemed to take forever. Maybe it was just because he had Tony on his back, but whatever it was there was apart of Bruce that wished it wouldn't end. 

Looking over his shoulder Bruce smiled, somehow managing to look a mixture of disappointed and happy at the same time. (Make up your mind Bruce! Amused or annoyed?) This wasn't the first time that he had seen Tony like this. Shockingly, this wasn't the first time he's carried the drunken mess to his room so others wouldn't have to walk in to see him passed out ether. Times like this Bruce felt silly when he thought about how he really felt about the situation. A mixture of amusement, pity and the want to care for his friend confused him to no end. Though, the more he thought about it the more he enjoyed the slightly awkward situations he would get himself into with Tony.

The door to the elevator slid open (finally) and Bruce stepped inside. 

"The usual, Dr. Banner?" the A.I's voice said, almost softly, as the door closed and the elevator started to move. 

Bruce smiled, huffing a chuckle through his nose as he nodded

"Mr. Stark has gone about putting himself into a alcoholic induced sleep again I see." 

"Yeah, can't really blame him though." Bruce mused, glancing over his shoulder again.

"It is not good for his health." JARVIS' voice was flat as if stating a fact, but you could tell there was concern under the crisp voice of his. "Unfortunately, no matter how many times I encourage him to find other means of sleeping he returns to alcohol." 

"At least he's sleeping. I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up." he said, glancing up to the ceiling, smiling kindly.

The door opened into a long hallway and Bruce stepped out, Tony still mostly asleep as Bruce made his way down the carpeted hall. 

Having JARVIS open the door to the large room, Bruce slipped inside, set Tony down as gently as he could on the unmade bed, making sure to lay him on his side and pulled the covers up. Suddenly, just as Bruce was turning away to walk out, Tony reached up and grabbed Bruce's arm, yanking him down onto the bed with him then proceeded to wrap himself around Bruce. Having been taken completely off guard Bruce gasped and let a short, what only could be described as a 'yelp' escape his lips as he was pulled down. Shaking off the shock, he tried to move away only to have Tony tighten his hold of him. 

Resting his head on Bruce's shoulder Tony mumbled, "Don't go." softly. Oh, geez, that was too freaking cute, how dare he!

Bruce just blinked, his shoulders relaxing as he gave up on trying to move. _"Well, this is new."_ he thought.

Seeing as he more then likely wasn't going to be moving again for a little while, Bruce sighed again and got as comfortable as he could, trying to ignore the very uncomfortable way Tony had wrapped his legs around his own. What was this all about anyway? Yeah, Tony was a bit of a happy drunk and at times would get clingy, but this sort of thing was way over the top (and that's saying something.) Once Tony was in his bed he would usually just continue to sleep, pretty oblivious to what was happening around him. Sometimes he would talk and say weird things while he was drunk and half asleep, but it was usually unorthodox ideas that would never hope to work. On occasion Tony would mention Pepper, but usually he just rambled on about the random ideas in his head. What was bothering Tony so much that he would act like this? Was it Bruce, or just bad timing that he was the one to find Tony like this?

Bruce cringed lightly, covering his eyes with his palm as a headache started to come on. "Oh, stop it." he hissed at himself. "Just because you're living together and Tony is..." he glanced over to his sleeping friend, "This doesn't mean anything."

Looking up at the ceiling Bruce sighed through his nose, took his glasses off and placed them on the nightstand, fighting Tony even just to move that much. Seeing as he wasn't going to be moving he thought he might as well get some sleep too. Glancing once more at Tony he smiled softly before letting himself slowly doze off.


End file.
